blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
A and K Chapter 35: Let's Make a Deal!
Kei quietly walks into the this empty building. The five floors above had all been broken from non-use. Kei: Crumbled to bits. No surprise. ???: Came alone, did you? A TV Screen lit up on the end of the building. Kon's ugly face lit it up. A scraggly, unshaven man's face, with dull green eyes, and a bald head stare at him. Kei: I'm here, Kon. Kon: Ah, no matter. Whether you are one, or one thousand, I will have you eliminated. Then, I will get my reward from the Branch. Kei: So you do work for them. Kon: What does it matter if you're one or one thousand. Isao, Rin, eliminate that bungling fool. Isao and Rin step out into the light. Isao: I protest. Kon sighs at Isao's protest. Kon: Do you forget, Isao? I have my insurance policy sitting here. Don't follow orders, and the woman… Rin: Isao. Do as you're told. Kei: That's YOUR mother? Rin scowls. Kon: Great detective work, Kei. Yes, I have Rin's mother hostage. So the two of them have to do exactly what I say. Isao: Dishonorable filth. Kon: Now now, Isao, do as you're told. Same to you Rin. Kei: Stop this, Kon! The screen goes black. Rin draws a knife, Isao draw his Katana. Kei draws his sword. Kei: Behold, my 'Arma Virtus' sword! Rin: Multis Iustus: Tri. We are aware of its power. Isao attacks first, Kei defends. Despite having to protect himself from Isao, he had to avoid the timely thrusts of Rin's small dagger. Kei: Two against one, you call this fair? Isao: No, I do not find this fair, but I am not in a position where I can refuse. Kei: And what if you were? Rin: Stop dreaming. Kei ducks and rolls away from the two of them. Kei: (Thinking) I hope HJ and Nick are getting the plan done. Rin charges in with her dagger, and tries to stab. Out of nowhere, she pulls three kunai and tries to hit him with them. Kei is able to dodge two, but the third cuts a part of his shirt, though misses the skin. Kei: Just a bit close for comfort, aren't we? Rin says nothing. Kei: Are you going to follow orders all your lives? Rin just goes forward with trying to attack him. Kei: I suppose you have nothing much to say then. Kei tries his best to keep up with Rin's short thrusts. Despite the television being off, Kon watched with a devilish grin on his ugly face. He stuck his grubby hands in his pockets as he sat in his chair watching the battle. Kon: How fun this is, having pawns do my dirty work, makes life easier. At that moment, his screen was taken over by a shadowy figure. ???: KON! Kon: Oh, mr. uh… ???: How long are you going to let this farce continue?! Kon: But Number One, I… ???: You are hereby excommunicated from the Branch! You miserable pile of filth! Kon: You can't do that! ???: Oh, can't I? Kon: I'll come after you! ???: I'd welcome it. After all, I do love running people through with my blade. The screen cuts out and returns to the fight. Kon seethes in his chair. Kon: That blasted Branch! Once I'm done with Kei and his do-gooder troops, I'll come after them and take the reward that was promised to me when I joined! Back in battle, Kei's willingness to continue was fading fast. Isao: Do you surrender? Kei: I will not. Rin: Then allow my blade to introduce you to your maker. Rin continues to thrust, using her blade. Kei is forced to duck expending more energy. Kei: You really want Aria to see you taking orders like this? Rin stops for a brief moment. Kei: Being forced into a servitude, Aria believed in you. Weren't you the one who brought Aria to my door? Rin: What of it? Kei: Play along for a little while longer, and your mother will be free. Rin: And why should I trust you? Kei: The same reason you trust Aria, and the same reason you trusted me with her safety. Isao: Because you are honorable. Kei: Exactly. We're all just trying to help. Kon must not be paying attention right now, but right this moment my friends are going to spring your mother. So just fake it. Isao, Rin, and Kei make an agreement an continue to fake their battle. Rin: I warn you, if you're lying… Kei: I promise, my friends will get her free. Meanwhile, as the fight rumbled along. Kei’s plan for HJ and Nick took shape. The plan had always been to draw Kon’s attention to the battle. Leaving HJ and Nick to take full advantage of Kon’s weakness. His own lack of attention. HJ and Nick quietly moved through underground hallways. They had no doubt that this was Kon’s secret lair. The first priority was securing Nicole. Secure her, and Kon’s power over Isao and Rin would all be gone. This is what Kei believed. Nick peered around a corner to check for anyone guarding. Nick: (whispering, to HJ) Kon must be getting sloppy. There isn’t a single guard in this whole place. HJ: (whispering, to Nick) Yeah… even Kaizema had guards, considering he was still with the KAL whenever Asuva had to go through and fight him. Nick: (whispering) We can only hope that his over-confidence will be his doom. They stumbled upon the door. It was locked by a padlock. Nick: If you would do the honors, sir. HJ: With pleasure, Nick. HJ quickly readies his armagus, in it’s saber form it’s blade crackles with fire, he then stabs the blade into the padlock. The padlock melts from the intense heat. Nick kicks the door open. To their astonishment, Kei’s gamble had paid off. Sitting in the middle of the room, tied to a chair, gagged and bound, was the woman that had vanished. Nick: Nicole… Category:A and K Category:Novel Chapter